Emi
by Kissigo
Summary: Terra is with friends and is trying not to talk to the Titans. A lot of secrets are shown in this that no one knew, except for one person. Japanese is underlined. I don't speak Japanese in real life. DISCLAIMER.
1. Emi

**Emi**

"Britt, (Terra) a cyniclone woman just made me god mother of her new born girl!"

**Three year later. Current time:** "Why are we going to Jump City again?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. "Because, this is one of the world's safest cities. No one will hurt Emi." Britt replied. "Ichi," the three year started. "Yes?" Ichigo said. "Why did that monster kill Mommy?" "I don't know" their conversation ended when villains started rampaging. The Teen Titans showed up with three new girls. One looked exactly like Terra except her eyes were a ghostly white. Another had fire colored hair and emerald eyes. The last had jet black hair and crystal like but brown eyes.

"Lauren, give me a boost." The girl with jet black hair said to the blonde. "Sure thing Azalea." Lauren replied. Lauren moved the air and sent Azalea to hit a cloud. As soon as she did she yelled "Britt, wanna help?" The Titans looked at Britt. Beast Boys jaw hit the floor and he simply said "Terra!" Britt looked at him and then rolled her eyes. In reply to Lauren she yelled "Only if you got my marble, little girl." "I got your marble, little girl." She shouted back. She threw a glass marble with green in the center towards Britt. As Britt made the marble flatten she jumped. Britt landed on a glass disk and a chunk of the road of the road flew up with her. The road chunk split up and when it did it was a bunch of small, sharp, flying rocks. She also used her power to toss Cinder Block towards Madam Rouge. She flew her little rocks towards Mumbo. She called those rocks "Killer Bee Stingers". Unnoticed, Slade walked towards Ichigo and Emi. "Give me the child" he told Ichigo. "No!" she replied bluntly. "Have it your way then." He said throwing a punch at her.

Just before he hit her, as if by instinct, She teleported about 50 feet into the air. Emi said when they started floating, "Ichi, It's fine. This is normal. This is all part of the secret." "What secret?" Ichigo replied, shaking in fear. "You are not ready to know." The little cyniclone girl said. "You are one scary girl." The red-head noted. Emi only giggled then said, "Drop." "What! No way." she said in reply. She hovered until they when done fighting all the villains. Lauren flew to Ichigo and said "If you drop I will catch you." "Ok." She replied. She then dropped. Lauren began to fly in circles around her to slow her fall until they had reached the ground. "Why don't we get back to titans tower?" Nightwing (Robin) said. They then all went to the tower.


	2. At Titan Tower

**At Titan Tower**

They all had just gotten into the main room and Britt was trying to go unnoticed and failed. Beast boy screamed "Terra!" not knowing he was the only one who had noticed he until that one moment. "Terra, is it truly you?" Starfire (as seen in comics) asked. Nightwing stared at her, waiting for an answer. "They know you?" Emi asked patiently. "Hai." She answered moving her eyes to Emi and back to the Titans. "Britt, did he just call you 'Terra'?" The red head, Natasha, asked. Britt closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and let her shoulders fall. She opened them back up and looked at Natasha in pure anger and it surprised and scared the Titans as she did so. "Yes, and there is a very good reason for that. A reason I am not willing to talk about."Britt said coldly. She turned her back and walked over to the window and stared out as the sky began to pour down rain.

"Wow…" was all that came out of Raven's mouth. "I have not seen her like that in years." Raven finished. "Care to explain that Raven?" Cyborg spat out. Raven's appearance changed from grey skin to a light caramel color. Her hair became jet black with res high-lights. Her out became 100 percent different. She had tennis-shoe boots on that went to right below her knee. They were black with red laces. She had on a skirt that could easily be blown. The shirt she had on was sleeveless. It was also a turtle-neck. It showed her stomach and was black and red striped with a black heart sown crooked on the top left. Fingerless gloves made their way to right below her elbow.

"Finally came out of your cave, oneechan?" Britt sneered, still looking out the window. Nightwing looked at the annoyed Britt then back to raven. "What just happened?!" he demanded. "My name is Rachel Raven Roth. Britt and I practically grew up together. That's why I didn't like her at first." Raven (now being called Rachel) said. "Oh yeah. That justifies everything." Emi spat at Rachel. When they looked at Emi, Lauren said, "Where did she wander off to this time?" "Who?" BB (Beast boy) asked. Lauren pointed to the window. Nightwing said, "Split up and search the tower." "Why?" Emi asked. "Because she might get curious." Nightwing replied. "She already is." The three-year-old stated.

**Britt: At least I know where I am.**

**Me: So do I.**

**Nightwing: WHERE!?**

**Emi: It will all come in due time.**

**Ichigo: I thought you where three.**

**Emi: I am.**

**Rachel: You are way to smart to be three.**

**Starfire: She is not a human. Emi is a cyniclone**

**Rachel and Ichigo: Point taken.**

**Britt: ****You are all annoying. Can we please continue with the story?**

**Rachel, Ichigo, Starfire, Emi, and Me: I heard that!**

**Me: Cliffhanger! Shall we get to the next chapter? **

**All but me: YES!**

**Me: Ok, Ok.**


	3. Finding Britt

**Finding Britt**

"Everyone, find her. NOW!" Nightwing ordered. Everyone ran out except for Rachel. "In what way is she curious?" Rachel asked. Emi replied "Not in the way you might think. Asking questions opens up doors that should stay closed, and sometimes, you don't need the answer." Rachel ran over to the window. She looked out and smirked. She began to walk to the door. At that moment Nightwing came in wondering where Rachel was. She walked out not paying him any attention.

She slowly walked away and he followed silently. She walked to the front door and opened it. She walked out into the rain, to the shore, and sat next to a certain blonde. This particular blonde was crying. (_Don't ask me why._) Not knowing what to expect he walked over the crying blonde. "Terra?" he asked. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY EMI CAN CALL ME THAT!" She shouted at him. He backed away and went back inside. He pulled out his titan phone communicator thingy and told everyone he found her and that she was with Rachel.

**With Starfire:** She defied gravity and went to her room because she wanted to go to sleep. She fell into a deep sleep in a time of 5 minutes.

Everyone else went to the main room. "So, where is she?" Lauren more demanded than asked. "Outside." Nightwing replied. "No, she's right here, and asleep." Rachel said, startling everyone. She had Britt asleep in her arms. Lauren said "Your late Rae. I going to bed. Night." And with that, Lauren left the room. "Where do I put her?" Rachel asked. "We never got rid of her old room." Nightwing said. "I wanna join you, Rachel!" the tiered three tear old complained. "Whoa, dude, you speak Japanese?" Beast Boy asked surprised. "Hai." She replied. "Huh?" he asked. "That means 'yes'" Ichigo and Rachel both said in unison. "All three of you speak Japanese?" Beast boy blurted out.

"Yep. Night peeps." Ichigo said as she just fell over on the sofa and went to sleep. Everyone said good night and left the main room. Rachel walked to a door which said TERRA on it. She had Britt float in mid-air as she opened the door. She set Britt back into her arms and walked into the dusty room. The colors were faded and covered in dust. The room was dark, even with the light on. After the dust on the bed was gone she set the sleeping 20-year-old on the bed and left to go sleep in her own bed.


End file.
